The Kuroshitsuji Weekly Show with Sensei
by xXOtaku-SenseiXx
Summary: A weekly 'show' hosted by none other than myself, the Sensei! Each week brings a new activity for the cast of Black Butler. Complete with game-shows, games, one-shots, interviews, group discussions, stalking sessions, guest stars from other anime and from other books and movies, and more! Please R&R!


Me: Hello! I'm xXOtaku-SenseiXx, your hostess! Call me Sensei, though. And this is my magical karate-fighting ninja-panda, who still doesn't have a name. Warning; he will bite your ankles and maybe your face if you don't review. So please, please, pretty pleas review! C'mon, for me? You'll be my best friend?! No? WHY?! I'll post a new chapter every week, but probably not on a consistent day. Each chapter will be a different kind of setting. Sometimes it might be a game or even a game-show, other times it might be a one-shot or a discussion between the characters. I might even do some interviews! ;) Okay, here are the contestants! Firstly, Ciel Phantomhive!

Ciel: *Walks out looking really angry as usual, and staring out at the crowd*

Audience: *Claps and cheers wildly*

Me: Hi, Ciel! Tell us something about you.

Ciel: …No…

Me: Why not? Please?! My magical karate-fighting ninja-panda will bite you!

Ciel: *Smirks* Sebastian would kill you and you're panda…

Me: …Well then, way to ruin it for me. DX I still love you Sebby…

Ciel: What?

Me: Um…never mind! Anyway, welcome our next contestant, Sebastian Michaelis!

Sebastian: *Walks out and smirks at the crowd* Hello, everyone.

Audience: *Claps and whistles and screams and goes entirely fangirl*

Me: Everyone shut up! Sebby's mine! Mine! :D

Sebastian: *Does one of his famous 'OMG' faces* What…?

Me: *Laughs nervously* Uh, never mind! Our next contestant is…Grell Sutcliff!

Audience: *Throws roses at stage and faints*

Me: -_-" Um…guys, he hasn't even come out yet…you know that, right?

Grell: *Struts out and blows kisses to the crowd* Adore me, everyone! I am your king! You're amazingly smexy lady-king! ;)

Me: *Sigh* Really, Grell, just take your place, please… -_-'

Grell: Aw! But Sensei, they love me! L Please?

Me: *Ignores Grell* Our next contestant is Elizabeth Midford!

Audience: Boo!

Me: C'mon, guys! How can you not like Lizzy?

Elizabeth: *Walks out smiling and hands everyone on the stage something pink to wear*

Me: Okay, no. *Throws the pink stuff away* Hi Lizzy! You're so kawaii!

Elizabeth: Kawaii?

Me: Oh, I forgot. This is the only anime set in England ever…but didn't you speak Japanese on the show?

Elizabeth: Sh-show? *Blinks confusedly*

Me: Oh, never mind…next up are the loveable Phantomhive servants, Bardroy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin!

Audience: *Claps*

Mey-Rin: *Runs out and trips on her shoelace* Oh! I'm so sorry! O/O

Finnian: *Pulls Bardroy out and helps Mey-Rin up*

Mey-Rin: Th-thank you, Finni!

Finnian: Don't mention it! J

Bardroy: …

Me: Next is Tanaka!

Audience: *Claps*

Tanaka: *Walks out in chibi form* Ho, ho, ho!

Me: Yeah Tanaka! And now we have Pluto!

Pluto: Woof! Woof!

Audience: *Claps*

Me: Madam Red!

Madam Red: *Waves*

Audience: *Claps*

Me: Lau and Ran-Mao!

Lau: Come come, Ran-Mao! *Pulls Ran-Mao out*

Audience: *Claps*

Me: Prince Soma Asman Kadar and Agni!

Audience: *Claps*

Prince Soma: *Waves*

Agni: *Waves*

Me: The Undertaker!

Undertraker: *Laughs and waves*

Audience: *Claps and shouts*

Me: Please don't encourage him! Next is William T. Spears and Ronald Knox!

Ronald: *Pulls William out and grins at the crowd*

Audience: *Claps*

Me: Lord Aleister Chamber, the Viscount of Druitt!

Lord Druitt: *Smiles and blows pedophile kisses*

Audience: *Backs away slowly*

Me: Paula!

Paula: Jingle, jingle!

Audience: *Claps*

Me: Queen Victoria and her butler, Ash Landers! Or is he Angela Blanc?

Queen Victoria: …

Ash: …

Audience: …

Me: …Um, okay, Fred Aberline! And his twin, whatever his name is! Review it if you know it!

Fred: *Walks out with his twin*

Audience: *Claps*

Me: The Earl Trancy, Alois!

Alois: *Smirks and waves*

Audience: *Claps and yells*

Me: His butler, Claude!

Claude: *Smiles*

Audience: *Shrieks and fangirls*

Me: You guys really like them? Wow…Hannah Anafeloz!

Hannah: …

Audience: *Claps and cheers*

Me: The triplet servants, Timber, Thompson, and Cantebury!

Timber: …

Thompson: …

Cantebury: …

Audience: *Claps*

Me: And that's everyone! Today we're just going to play a quick get-to-know-each-other game! We'll all go around in a circle and say something about ourselves!

Ciel: …I have a demon butler who is going to help me kill people and then eat my soul… /:

Sebastian: ^.^ I'm a demon and I eat your souls.

Grell: I'm really a…a…a man! D'X

Elizabeth: Um…I've always wanted a pet bunny!

Bardroy: I used to work for the army! And I'm an excellent chef! .

Finnian: I used to be a test subject, and now I'm really strong because of it! :D

Mey-Rin: Um…I was an assassin once! Yes!

Tanaka: *Poofs into normal form* My job is to record the events that go on at the Phantomhive manor. *Poofs back into chibi form* Ho, ho, ho!

Pluto: Woof! Woof!

Madam Red: I am really Jack the Ripper, along with Grell Sutcliff.

Lau: I am the butterfly! J

Ran-Mao: …

Prince Soma: I love Ciel! He's the little brother I never had!

Agni: I have the right hand of the goddess Kali!

Undertaker: My undertaker business is just a cover story to get to the bodies! J

William: Must I participate in this pointless exercise?

Ronald: I'm a shinigami!

Lord Druitt: I love young girls! XD

Paula: I only want for Lizzy to be happy!

Queen Victoria: …

Angela/Ash: I am a pure, clean, holy angel!

Fred: I trust Ciel, and I would be his ally if he would let me. But he won't, sadly. I'll keep trying, though. He might learn to trust me, too.

Alois: I'm awesome! ;)

Claude: You don't want to know, trust me…

Hannah: I love Alois and his brother more than life itself!

Timber: …

Thompson: …

Cantebury: …

Me: And that's all for now, everyone! Next time, we'll play Truth or Dare with the Phantomhives! Until then!


End file.
